


Burning Blossoms

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hymen Tear, Lesbian Sex, Mortality, Virginity, no regrets, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Lailah made Rose feel odd sometimes...certainly not in a bad way, though...or maybe it was bad and she was too dumb to see it? If ignorance was bliss, she didn't want to know...didn't want to give up those feelings.





	1. A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Minimum spoils on ToZ, since this starts off in the last dungeon, and I do want to talk a bit about it even though we're there for a short time, as part of the transition to Ladylake, but if you're in a certain part of the game, then the last area shouldn't have too surprising of a hellscape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lailah notices Rose is feeling down and takes her to Alisha's manor, hoping she can talk out Rose's issue, when she discovers they share the same pain, fear, and love.

Sorey turned to Rose as he dearmitized. Exhausted, he watched on as Rose with Lailah purified the last arachne in the swarm the group stumbled upon, "Great work, I think that's the last of them." he choked out.

"Yeah." Rose leaned on the giant sword that gave her and Lailah the power of the armatise and let out a deep sigh, "I think that's enough for now...we should take a break."

Sorey let out a deep breath and nodded, "We've had a stressful couple of days...okay everyone, we've got a couple day's R&R!"

 

They left the Malevolent ruins behind in favor Ladylake's clearer skies and bustling streets. Rose couldn't help but feel different here...somehow the world seemed more alive, but it also came with new fears...she turned to Lailah and found the fire seraph looking her way, concern in her teal eyes, "Rose, are you alright? Maybe we should call it a day..."

"N-No, I'm fine." Rose _tried_ to assure her, failing as the Prime Lord slipped her fingers around the young woman's wrist and drew her away from the others, guided her to Alisha's manor after tapping Edna's shoulder and waving to the shorter earth seraph, "Why are we going over here?"

"Because, I just want a quiet place for us to talk, and I was hoping Alisha's maid would let you stay over...at least she wouldn't ask so many questions if you were talking to an unseen person."

"Ah...yeah...kinda keep forgetting not many others can see you...or hear you for that matter...but talk...about what?"

"At least let you have a quiet place to think, if nothing else." Lailah quickly added, "I'll _try_ really, really hard to keep my nose out of your business, but I don't think-"

"Lailah," Rose rested her hand on the fire seraph's shoulder and smiled at the sensitive seraph beside her, "I appreciate it...I'll stay here for the night...luckily I have a room here from when the princess found me after a...not-so successful mission, so we can stay there."

 

After a brief greeting, the maid served the Squire and Prime Lord dinner, afterwards she wished Rose--and any seraphim present--a goodnight, "If seraphim need sleep, of course." she added, unsure if it was presumptuous of her..

"Rose...are you sure you're fine? Sometimes I feel like...you put up a brave smile, and you're hurting inside, and it hurts to watch...I didn't want to drag this out in front of everyone, if you're hiding it you must not want the attention, but still," Lailah sat beside Rose and sighed, "you just seem a little...withdrawn lately...I'm sorry, I'm not trying to...badger you or anything...should I go for now?"

"No...you can stay." Rose gestured to the spot next to her where Lailah had just got up from, and the fire seraph sat back down, "And I don't feel like you're not badgering me, just...I just hate concerning you like this...especially since...never mind, I got a lot on my mind...I'll sort it out eventually."

"You've had that same distant look in your eye for so long now, though." Lailah studied Rose's eyes for a brief second and laid a hand on Rose's hand, slid an arm around her shoulders, "Rose, I just-"

"I just don't want more seraphim to lose their lives this way!" Rose yelled, tears welling in her eyes, "I know it's a possibility and scares me! After what happened with Dezel...we might fail, and I just...can't lose you!"

"R-Rose." Lailah stiffened, now encircled by the assassin's arms, tears falling on her shoulders. She forced herself to smile in case Rose looked up, and rested her head on Rose's, "It'll be okay, after this is all over, we can celebrate-"

"Get married-!" Rose blurted, clenching her teeth and fist,

"Did you mean...Sorey?" Lailah watched Rose inquisitively, "But he'll be asleep for...a long time."

"I just wish...I'm sorry...gotta be careful...don't need to turn into a hellion..." Rose broke away from Lailah's gaze and scooted away, "guess I should try to sleep now."

"Rose..."

"Sorry I bothered you."

The white haired girl shook her head slowly, let out a sorrowful sigh, "It's not bother, I promise you."

 

Lailah allowed her brows to furrow in confusion after Rose turned off the lights, muttered a goodnight, and rolled onto her side, closed her beautiful blue eyes, let out a slow snore as she drifted into sleep. The fire seraph didn't know what Rose meant before, but had her suspicions, and tried not to be too hopeful...even if she survived the coming battle, she'd end up outliving Rose and while losing someone that close to her wasn't something she wanted to deal with...she'd waited a long time for someone like her to walk into her life...

As Lailah sat pondering, she heard Rose take a startled breath and thrash about on her side, wrestling with the blankets, the conflict growing more intense as Lailah reached over to shake Rose's shoulder, and when her hand touched her shoulder, Rose reflexively grasped her wrist and rolled over, pulling Lailah over her, her voice pained as she muttered her name. Lailah wrapped her arms around the other girl's stomach, resting her head against the brunette's back, whispering quietly, hoping her voice would calm the distressed Squire's mind.

It'd almost seemed that any connection to the real world and Rose's mind ended when Lailah touched her shoulder, but Lailah patiently held the young woman, her arms crossed over the girl's diaphragm, whispering "it's okay" and "it's just a dream" until she felt Rose grow still, listening, "Rose...you awake now?"

Rose shook her head slowly, sniffling, "Yeah...t-thanks...Lailah?"

"Yes, Rose?" Lailah started to pull away to give Rose some room when the girl rolled over, slid up to Lailah, the white haired seraph found the human in her arms before she had time to realize it, "What's wrong?"

"Me...I am...wrong...I know loving a seraph can't be right, but...I love you." Rose looked up at Lailah, cheeks crimson, "I just...I just love you so much! And you're _beyond_ me, I-I can't hold you."

"Rose..." Lailah held Rose in a strong, gentle embrace, her chest aching as she kept silent, she felt time clawing at her, taunting her. Lailah took a breath, her voice cracked, tears burned her cheeks and stung her now-closed eyes. She felt Rose's head under her own and let out the breath she'd been holding, "Rose, I love you so much...it hurts...it hurts to know one day I _will_ lose you, and be left alone...but for now, you _can_ hold me...you are now...I'm not that special."

"L-Lailah...you're everything to me!" Rose felt her face heat up as Lailah caressed her cheek, trembling when she held Lailah's gaze for too long in too much silence, "Hmm...s-so, umm, how did you end up behind me before?"

"O-Oh, I didn't mean to-" Lailah began looking away awkwardly before the Squire interrupted her.

"I know, I was just...kinda curious about that...detail." Rose gazed at the fire seraph until her gaze returned to her eyes.

"Um, well...I touched your shoulder, trying to wake you, and then..." Lailah tried shrugging off the embarrassment that came with the words and pushed through, "then you grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down, and rolled over."

"O-Oh...sorry about that...I'm very active in my nightmares, no one could tell me why...maybe it's cuz of my resonance?" Rose let out a deep breath and shrugged at her own question.

Lailah caressed Rose's cheek and let out a slow breath, "Rose...you wanna talk about it?"

Rose turned away quietly and shook her head.

"Oh...okay...um-" Lailah fell silent as she tried not to lose herself _too_ much in Rose's eyes, the last thing she wanted was to kiss Rose and upset her. She swallowed hard and hoped Rose would make things clear for her.

"Lailah..." Rose whispered, "I...I'm really focused on your lips right now..."

"U-Um...me too," Lailah cleared her throat, "I know it might seem odd, but...all this time, I've...never kissed anyone before."

"Me neither..." Rose whispered, as though sharing a secret, "and...it's not odd to...take your time...I'm glad you did."

"I want to...give you my first, Rose." Lailah felt her face burning up as she deliberately avoided specifying _what_ she wanted to give, and swallowed thickly when Rose silently stared at her, "U-Uhm..."

Lailah felt her breath catch in her throat as Rose timidly approached, waiting for Lailah to meet her halfway, and after a moment's hesitation, she pressed her lips eagerly into Rose's, sighing deeply, their lips brushing slowly over the others. She brought her hands up higher on Lailah's shoulders, wrapping her arms around Lailah's shoulders, Lailah's hands climbing higher on her back, wandering off to the sides.

The pair gasped for air when their lips parted and they rested their foreheads against the other's, still breathing heavily, "Well...um, g-guess we should go to sleep now, huh, Lailah?"

"Y-Yeah...I should get out so you can..." Lailah had sat up, but quickly lowered herself when Rose's hand clasped her wrist, averted her gaze shyly, returning her eyes to Rose as the other girl stroked her cheek. Lailah could tell it was supposed to be reassuring, that she could stay...there was no hurry, but she could feel the strong sense of longing behind Rose's touch, or maybe that was just her..."R-Rose?"

"S-Sorry, is this not okay?" Rose furrowed her brow and released Lailah's wrist from her light grip, "I...uh, sorry about that...it's just...I thought maybe you wouldn't mind staying...u-um..."

"Uh, w-well, I did say...um..." Lailah smiled and snuggled with Rose, "what I said...heehee, kinda an open-ended statement...I'm ready to give you my first everything."

"I love you, Lailah." Rose breathed, slipping her fingers through Lailah's hair.

"I love you, too, Rose." Lailah played with Rose's soft, short hair as spoke, giggling as Rose's fingers continuous strokes through her white hair.

 

Rose smiled at Lailah as their lips drew nearer, felt Lailah's hot breath on her mouth. A sigh caught in her throat, her chest tighten and stomach fluttered, she pressed her lips into Lailah's, _harder_ as she sought out...something. She sighed again, and heard Lailah reply in kind as she held Lailah's upper back with a foreign sense of  _want_ , Lailah hold the shoulders of Rose's shirt with as much passion as she twisted the fabric as she pulled the cloth in her fists nearer, lips parting slightly. For a half second, in her dazzled state of mind, it seemed Lailah was pulling away, but a new sensation captured her lips. Opening her eyes a sliver, she saw Lailah's cheeks were deep red, and her eye mostly open, watchful as her tongue flitted across Rose's lips, Drawing a lingering moan from the brunette's lips.

Rose let a louder, deeper moan that surprised her when the fire seraph's tongue slipped past her lips. Rose cupped the back of Lailah's head with one hand, the other rested on her girlfriend's upper back. Rose let out a whimper when Lailah ran her hands along the curve of her shoulders, around to and all over her back. She let out a quick lick over her girlfriend's tongue, thighs clamping together tightly as their tongues played in Rose's mouth. She gave Lailah a reluctant sigh when she felt her sliding out of her mouth, "Rose..."

"Hmm...Lailah..." Rose bit her lip, holding her beet-red cheek, "Come back..."

Lailah let out a low growl at the request, feeling something feral in her grow. She let out a soft purr as her tongue once more entered Rose's mouth, gripping Rose's shoulders, kissing her desperately, fiercely before breaking away again to let her lover catch her breath.

Rose lay limp in Lailah's arms, panting as her eyes drifted the other girl's chest, her face, drinking her in, "Ah...so good Lailah..."

"I agree...I um, heehee, really adored those sounds you made," Lailah bit her lip and giggled, "really cute...pretty, um, intense, too, though."

"I-It was...c-can I...?" Rose, still holding Lailah, leaned forward, laying the fire seraph on her back and crushing her lips down against Lailah's, before parting her lips and sliding her tongue over Lailah's lips, a soft moan escaped Lailah's lips. She felt Lailah take a deep breath as her tongue explored Lailah's mouth, followed by heavy moans and breathy, nasally sighs. She wished she could hold Lailah in that fiery embrace forever, but soon they'd have to fight again, all the risks came flooding back to mind. She knew when Sorey would pull the trigger...Rose let out a small cry and pulled away, hugging her shoulders as a sob broke out of her throat.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lailah sat up and knelt with Rose to hold her, "I'm sorry...I hurt you, didn't I?"

"No...I-I just...I can't stand the thought of a moment without you in it!" Rose cried, still holding Lailah tightly, "I _need_ you, Lailah, I need you to always be here, it's _maddening_ to think...how many things could go wrong in the next few days, how...I could lose you...lose everyone...and nothing I do can make chances better...I-I just...I want...I want to marry you...neither humans nor seraphim would approve...but with you, I feel like...nothing can stop us...I've never felt so strong, so unafraid! B-But...if I lose you...I won't, right? Ugh! But if I don't lose you, you'll just lose me, it's not fair!"

"Rose," Lailah let out a soft, pained chuckle and stroked Rose's back, "I would've liked to grow old with you, but I can settle for you growing old next to me, and maybe...knowing I _will_ have to say goodbye makes me love you even more...could always count your wrinkles, point out new ones."

"Hee, you'd better not, or this old lady'll deck you." Rose teased, dragging her arm over her eyes.

"Don't do that, Love." Lailah stopped Rose's arm and patted around Rose's eyes with a blanket instead.

"Hmm...thanks." Rose kissed Lailah's cheek, her jaw, kissing further back along her jaw until she reached the patch of skin where her neck and jaw met, "Lailah...umm...I want to...give you my first...everything...!"

"A-Are you sure...?" Lailah stroked Rose's cheek and kissed her forehead, "We can just wait-" she fell silent as Rose shook her head against her shoulder.

The brunette sat back on her legs and stared at her knees, "I've got a lot on my mind, but there's one thing I'm absolutely, positively sure about...I-I w-want...to...to see you...touch you, if you want to wait, or how long to wait...that's up to you."

"Wait until your tears are dry?" Lailah cupped Rose's cheek and smiled when she saw the Squire's smirk.

"Might be waiting a while..." Rose rubbed her cheek under Lailah's palm, turning to kiss her finger.

"You still need a good cry? I'll hold you until you're done. It's important to let it out, not bottle it all in." Lailah replied quietly, feeling up to continuing caressing Rose's cheek, "I could compare it to the purification process...still seem a little upset."

"Not really...I just hear it stings a bit the first time." Rose decided that after five seconds, she'd back off if Lailah hadn't given her permission, and she was growing steadily doubtful that Lailah was ready, so she was surprised when Lailah got up on her knees and slid her knee alongside Rose's.

"Only if you're sure...I've been waiting for you for a thousand years." Lailah murmured, giggling when Rose gave her a perplexed frown, "A girl like you is rare...maybe once in ten lifetimes...but this is the first time someone like you has entered my life...so maybe I've just waited for someone _like_ you, but...it feels like...now that we're here, every moment has led to this...like it was you specifically that I've been waiting for."

"I'm sorry then...this'll sting you a lot more later...I've only got so long to live." Rose clenched her teeth and fists, angry with herself for falling for Lailah.

Lailah soothingly stroked under Rose's chin, the young woman's face bloomed bright red at her touch, "I know...when we met and I learned what kind of person you are, I wanted to be closer to you, since then we've grown close...I'll try to stay strong...I want you to grow old with me...um, 'together', but not 'of', of course."

"O-Of course!" Rose choked out a laugh, "And I'll be careful too...so I can stay with you as long as I can...until we meet again, ten lives hence."

Lailah smiled and nodded, "Of course, let's both be seraphim or human next time, though, hmm?"

"Mhm! U-Umm...again, sorry...I'll wilt way too fast for you."

"Don't be, you've given me such fond memories, and it'll just get better. Lailah...I'm not immortal either...I...I feel what you feel, wish I could hold you forever." Lailah leaned forward and slipped her arms around Rose's back, and slowly bent forward to feel Rose's warm lips under hers, pushing eagerly into Lailah's lips, embracing her fiercely. Lailah held Rose tightly, clutching her as Rose licked along her lips. With a moan Lailah parted her lips, and slid her tongue out to meet Rose's; she pulled back a little as her tongue swirled over the human's and Rose gripped Lailah's shoulders to keep herself steady.

"This time I'll apologize...for taking so long..." Rose breathed, breaking away from her lips briefly, "to bloom."

"Nothing to worry about here, you're well worth the wait." Lailah said, smiling a melancholic smile as she stroked Rose's cheeks, then down to her side before pressing her lips to Rose's and sliding her tongue past the human's lips, the heat rushing up to her face and down to her thighs. She pulled Rose closer and Rose pulled her closer, until she felt--even through Rose's pajamas--an intense warmth against her knee. Rose had groaned at the contact, and Lailah was pretty sure she did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title name cuz I'm like Christina Perri fan and the lyrics made their way into this somehow...and also some Red Like Roses lyrics.


	2. Sweet Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get close enough to fire and it'll burn you, as a fire seraph, she knows this better than anyone, but she wants Rose to burn her, wants her to mark her body and heart as _hers _alone.__

They knelt together on the bed, knee to knee, hip to hip...Rose's breasts pressed just under Lailah's, the seraph's tongue flitting about in Rose's mouth, her arms hung lazily about the brunette's shoulders.

Rose pulled away slowly and kissed down to Lailah's collarbone, kissing along her neck, her mind wandering as her hands explored Lailah's back, "How do you get out of this dress anyways?" Rose wondered, leaning over Lailah's shoulder, eliciting a giggle from the amused seraph.

"Let me help you...first you should take off my tiara." Lailah advised.

"Ah, right, of course." Rose careful removed the tiara and set the tiara on the nearby table, and started working on Lailah's dress as delicately and ceremoniously as she had been with the tiara. After folding it--Lailah watched on with no mild amusement--and hanging it in the closet, she sat beside her girlfriend, eyes wandering her body between bashful glances to the floral patterned wall on the side, before finally casting her gaze on the fire seraph's white undergarments, a dark mark staining the front, "So, um..."

"Don't worry, I won't bite..." Lailah smiled at Rose, waiting for her, taking a deep breath as Rose started forward and rolled the underwear down, eyes fixated on Lailah's face. She leaned forward, stretching her arms as she worked the article down past Lailah's legs.

"Hmmm, I guess I never noticed it before, but you're legs are pretty long, Lailah." Rose muttered.

"Hmm, your cheek's so hot to the touch..." Lailah groaned.

"H-Huh? Oh!" Rose pulled away as she noticed Lailah's nipple poking her cheek, "S-Sorry about that-!"

"It's okay," Lailah lay on her side and cleared her throat, "should be easier this way." Lailah got off her knees and lay on her side, legs pressed firmly together.

"Ah, right!" Rose nodded and pulled the panties out from around Lailah's ankles, "Umm, feel like I should fold these, too-"

Lailah pinched the waist of the article and tugged it away from Rose, then pulled back the covers at the foot of the bed and dropped the underwear there, "Bed's kinda long...don't think we'll be kicking anything onto the floor in our sleep."

" _Our_ sleep." Rose parroted, swallowing as Lailah began unbuttoning her shirt, "Makes my stomach feel fluttery just _thinking_ about it."

"Yeah...hmm...I guess we're moving kinda fast..." Lailah sighed, turning back to Rose, reaching slowly for the human's shirt.

"Not too fast, is it...we can always slow down." Rose remarked as Lailah, now done unbuttoning Rose's pajama top, stared off to the side, fidgeting.

"No, just...want you to be relaxed and enjoy this." Lailah kissed Rose's lips tenderly, slowly as she stroked the young human's sides.

"Don't worry, I'm relaxed...relaxed as I can be considering..." Rose glanced down at Lailah's breasts and let out a deep sigh, "considering how excited I am right now...I don't know what to do with myself."

Lailah let out a small giggle and kissed Rose lightly on the cheek before pushing her nightshirt off her shoulders, down her arms, and lay it across from the undergarments, "Let me worry about what to do with you...and you can worry about what to do with me."

"Sounds good to me!" Rose agreed, laying down.

Lailah tugged Rose's bottoms down her legs, then crawled back up to the pink underwear, biting her lip as she stared at the darkened center. She returned her focus to the task at hand as Rose's slow, deep breath brought her back from staring into space, and she pulled the fabric down, taking a deep breath as the scent of Rose's arousal hit her hard, she let out a small whimper and hurriedly rolled the underwear down.

"Hmm, you okay, there?" Rose worried, reaching down the caress Lailah's scalp, taking special note of how intimate a position this was for them...

"Fine, fine, i-it's n-nothing!" Lailah clasped her hands together after covering up all the discarded clothes and turning back to Rose, and stammered as she tried to face Rose, who gave her a worried stare, "Look, it's just that...you smell really nice...v-very sweet...I couldn't help but imagine...licking...ahem."

"Ah, had me worried there, I thought you didn't like it, you sounded a little...odd." Rose gave Lailah a smirk and beckoned Lailah over.

"Sorry...umm," Lailah got on her knees and hands, her hair falling all around her arms and sides, "can I...um, kiss you...?" she let out an anticipating gasp as Rose's hand caressed her cheek and guided her down between her legs, "O-Oh...I-I mean, I meant...j-just on the lips for now, are you sure...you're okay with me kissing you...down there?"

"To be honest...I really wanted to kiss you just then...down there...myself." Rose turned away awkwardly and gave her an awkward laugh, "You looked so soft and smooth down there..."

"You, um...you too," Lailah breathed, "um...is it that humans don't grow much hair there, or..."

"N-No, we do, it's just...well...never know when you'll have to take out some scum hiding on the beach, and you know I like to research my targets myself before making a decision, so I try to blend in." Rose shrugged awkwardly as Lailah climbed over her, her soft white tresses slipping off her back, crawling along Rose's sides.

"Makes sense...my hair doesn't grow very fast, and...whenever I do go to shave there, I just...shave it all." she gave Rose a shrug and added as an afterthought, "Takes a while to grow back, too."

"Ha, I-I see..." Rose took a deep breath and played with a lock of Lailah's hair, twirling it around her finger, "U-Umm...kinda feel like I should say something...I don't think you've made me tremble this much since you were a voice in my head..."

"Kinda..." Lailah thought about Rose's choice of words and pushed herself up off of Rose, holding herself up on her arms, "um...if you want...we can try again later."

"No, um...just...your face is so close to mine...and...I want this so much..." Rose opened her mouth slightly and leaned up, licked her lips thirstily, eyes half closed as she waited for Lailah, groaning when the wait ended moments later.

Her breathing only grew harder as Lailah wrapped her arms around her, her hands exploring Rose's back as eagerly as her tongue explored Rose's mouth, and she couldn't help but moan as Lailah stoked the flames burning in her heart, pulling her close so their breasts touched, she moaned as Lailah's breasts dragged across her nipples, sending shivers down her spine.

She opened her eyes a sliver and looked up at Lailah's, the seraph watching intently as her breasts moved across the human's with every breath either of them took. Rose let out a whimper and bounced up to rub against Lailah, her groans echoing in the room as their mouths lost contact. Lailah frowned as Rose stopped, her arm between their breasts, glaring, probably bitter about her longevity versus Lailah's, the fire seraph the fire seraph was oh most certain of it, "L-Lailah...I never wanted to give you something that'll just get snatched up from you so quickly..."

"Rose, I want you, _need_ you!" Lailah whispered, urgently, reassuringly, everything Rose needed to hear in her voice, and gently rested her hand on Rose's arm, guiding it away slowly, revealing the human's hard nipples and soft breasts, "So please...don't feel the need to hide...or doubt us and what we have, don't doubt that I want...need _us_."

Rose swallowed and nodded slowly, looped her arms around Lailah's neck and forced herself to look Lailah in the eye, "L-Lailah...I'm just...I...can I...?"

Lailah smiled warmly and nodded, "Only if _you're_ sure, Rose...Sweetheart." Lailah let out a giggle.

Rose, starting with a firm kiss on the fire seraph's lips, worked her way down Lailah's face to her neck, peppering kisses as she went, nuzzling Lailah's neck, giving brief, hot licks to her sensitive skin.

Lailah watched as Rose slid further under her, sighed when she raised her head to lick Lailah's nipples and palm her other breast affectionately.

Rose crawled down to Lailah's stomach, kissing warmly before rolling her onto her side, "Give your arms a break, Lailah," she pressed a kiss into Lailah's bosom as she murmured her name, "I'd hate to make you strain your arms for this...besides, the only one supposed to be working right now is me." Rose finished by pulling Lailah firmly against her and sucking on her nipple, tongue swirling over it in her mouth while her hand squeezed and caressed the other one.

"Hmm...Rose?" Lailah whispered, running her hands along Rose's side, the girl in question gave her an inquiring grunt, "Could we...y'know...do this simultaneously?"

"Mhm..." Rose released Lailah's nipple, crawled back up to give Lailah a brief kiss, and sat up to lay down on her other side, "Um, j-just a little lick or..."

"I...don't know...a small taste now, and if we want..."

"Hmm...good thinking..." Rose swallowed and slid her arm over Lailah's leg, bending forward as she lifted Lailah's leg, eyes fixed on the moist, hot flesh before her eyes, her leg shaking as Lailah lifted it from it's counterpart. The sensation was so intoxicating, so surreal, she was almost afraid it was a dream...except, somehow, she knew it was real. She felt Lailah's tongue on her as her own tongue collected the fluid gathering on Lailah's entrance, drawing moans from Lailah that would have made her sigh in return if Lailah's tongue wasn't already keeping her voice busy.

"H-Hmm..." Lailah let out a low, shuddering groan as Rose's tongue slowly grazed over her clitoris, eliciting a similar reaction from Rose as her tongue went over the sensitive region, "Hmm, Rose, do you want to keep on like this or lay next to me?"

"Um, think I'll lay next to you, hmm and just touch you with my hand." Rose ran an arm under Lailah and held her back, while Lailah wound an arm around Rose's shoulders, the other sliding down to rest on her girlfriend's stomach, "Oh...together then?"

Lailah nodded slowly and slid her hand down further, cupping the gradual dip in Rose's hip, cooing pleasantly at the feeling of Rose under her fingers, and of Rose's fingers on her. She massaged Rose's heat slowly at first, intensifying as Rose's slight thrusts grew frantic, she hadn't really given it much notice, but she was thrusting her hips into Rose's hand with just as much intensity. The fire seraph moved in for another kiss, slid her hand down Rose's shoulder and cupped her breast, Rose squirmed into her hand and brought her own free hand over to palm Lailah's breasts.

The two struggled to stay close together amidst heated kisses as they pressed and kneaded and caressed each others breasts, and Rose, being slightly shorter, was able to suck and lick Lailah's other breast whenever the fire seraph broke away from Rose's lips. Rose noticed that Lailah was trying to wedge herself under the brunette, and carefully made her way on top of Lailah, shaking the bed as she moved her hips against Lailah's hand, her pants growing sharper and shallower, arms trembling to keep upright, finger struggling to continue pleasing Lailah, "Ah...Lailah! Lailah, I want to feel you inside of me...!"

"Me too," Lailah panted huskily, readying her finger, "together, then?"

"Y-Yeah!" Rose grunted as Lailah's finger slipped passed her outer folds, and waited for her to push through the barrier beyond as she focused intently on carefully pushing through Lailah's hymen. Rose winced as her finger burst the barrier, caressed Lailah's cheek tenderly as struggled to speak, brushing aside the tears rolling down her cheek, "Lailah?"

"If you need to stop," Lailah offered a sympathetic frown, sliding her thumb under Rose's eye, "we can."

"I-I want you to take me completely..."

Lailah nodded firmly, "Me too..."

Rose took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay, then...I'll go ahead now."

"Ah-huh." Lailah pressed the pillow under her head flat, grunting as Rose's finger stretched her, biting her lip her finger continued to stretch Rose, relaxing when her finger was in as deep as it could go, "You okay, Rose?"

"Mhm," Rose gently kissed Lailah's neck and sighed, "how about you?"

Lailah nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes, "This is...it...I'm so glad it was you."

"Me too, Lailah..." Rose breathed, pushing herself back up and meeting Lailah's gaze, "Should we...keep going? I could feel around in you for a little, if you're up to it..." Lailah nodded eagerly and took a deep breath, "You, too, Lailah, move in me too...ah..."

Lailah hummed her agreement and sighed as she squeezed around Rose's finger, giggling when Rose did the same. She leaned up to Rose, lips parted, and the Squire met her halfway, moaning as their tongues drifted over the others, taking turns filling each others mouths, slowly sliding part way out of their lovers' vagina, pushing slowly back in, massaging the slight swell deep inside.

Lailah broke away and took a deep breath, felt Rose's hot breath on her face as her fingers pressed against Rose's labia before sliding her finger inside again to massage the pad of her fingertip against Rose's pulsating heat, every movement seemed to make it harder to breath, and Rose was enjoying every breathless second, "Lailah..." Rose studied the rise and fall of the seraph's stomach intently, her eyes drifting up to Lailah's crimson cheeks, "Oh, Lailah...I love you so, so much..." she licked across Lailah's collarbone, pressing desperate kisses into her love's warm skin, losing herself in Lailah's breaths.

"R-Rose...I love you too!" Lailah let out a soft whine and ruffled Rose's hair affectionately as the blue eyed beauty sucked on her neck, "Hm-hmm, suck harder...? A-Ah...h-hey, do you think...you could...rub us together...down there...?" Lailah had been pushing down on the bed with her feet until she decided to slide along Rose's leg with her own; Rose's thighs had been set against hers like she was sitting down until then, their resulting position gave Lailah the idea.

"Hmm...I think it'd work..." Rose got up on her shaking knees, and stepped over Lailah's thigh. The Prime Lord raised her leg, angling her hips up and giving Rose some support, letting out a small cry as Rose pressed their wet, hot, slightly bloody lower lips together, clutching Lailah's leg as she stroked Lailah slowly with herself, restraining herself less and less as Lailah rolled her hips against Rose's, "A-Ah...i-it's kinda like we're kissing, huh?"

"Y-Yeah...hmm, oh, Rose..." Lailah blushed and tightened her hold on Rose's hips as she pulled the other girl firmly against her, smiled as Rose shuddered, eagerly danced her hips into Lailah's, "It feels like everything inside me has melted, and is bubbling up..."

"T-That's a good way to put it...u-urg, think my bladder's gonna interrupt us...?"

"I don't know...I've never felt this way...but I think we're feeling the same things," Lailah laid her hand under Rose's stomach, "right here, right? That's where I'm feeling pressure, too...if I'm wrong...we could always just take a bath, so don't worry about it either way..."

"A-Are you sure...o-oh, it's getting so...intense!" Rose shifted on Lailah, seeking out new ways to stoke their flames, squeaking as the pressure inside threatened to break out, "O-Oh, Lailah...I-I can't...hold it...for much longer...!"

"It's okay, Ro-Rose...a-ah!" Lailah squeezed her eyes closed as her back arched off the bed, flopping against the bed, something hot and wet erupting from her and pouring down her hips.

Rose's stared in awe of Lailah, the deep scarlet burning her cheeks, the heat pulsing against Rose's skin, encouraging her to just let go. "Hmm...Lailah...a-ah..." she tipped her head back silently, staring at the ceiling as her vulva slipped against Lailah's burning heat once more, with a brief cry she released, spilling her essence onto Lailah, gasping out as waves of pleasure rolled through her, letting Lailah's legs go and letting herself fall slowly over Lailah as the electric sensation left her weak in the knees. Lailah lay her hand over Rose's back, still shuddering blissfully, and Rose gripped Lailah's shoulder, glancing down to see the hot liquid that came out of her coating Lailah's thigh, she let out a low, satisfied growl, and kissed Lailah's shoulder, "Hmm...Lailah..."

"So...Rose...was that good?" Lailah stroked Rose's hair, giggling when the human bent down, gently kissed her limp nipple and hummed, "That's good...hmm, Rose...you were very majestic up there..."

"You, too, Lailah," Rose kissed Lailah's neck affectionately and nuzzled against it, "I've never seen something so beautiful before...or messy...y'know, if it wasn't for the blood, might actually be tempted to clean you up, if it wouldn't be too...too much."

"Ha, ha, next time, dear." Lailah stared at her red finger and hummed, "Speaking of which, we should wash up a little."

"Ah, so we're taking that bath anyways?" Rose teased.

"Mm-hmm, unless you mind?"

"Not at all, a nice hot bath sounds great right now." Rose wobbled backwards and gave Lailah her "what now" look.

"Here, let's hold each other up, I think I scratched you up a bit in the end."

"Ah, yeah...uh, how's you're shoulder?"

"Probably slightly bruised," Lailah remarked as they started for the bathroom, wobbling together, trying to steady themselves along the way, "and you know...I don't think I want to heal up the marks..."

"Including that mark on your neck?" Rose grinned as Lailah shook her head, smiling, "Hrm...isn't that where I was sucking on you earlier? Can you, um...gimme one right here? I don't think I'll be covering my neck for the next few days..."

Lailah hummed as she sucked on Rose's skin, then kissed her lover and started again for the bath, and after washing off, they cuddled and Rose nearly fell asleep in the tub, so they went to bed and fell asleep in an embrace, Rose woke up and Lailah was snoring softly, arms still running under and over each other, holding on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ Nothing like that last word in place, that last punctuation mark...*Feels good...but still needs more LaiRose with Rose laying all over her girl.*

**Author's Note:**

> It was getting long so I split it.


End file.
